When Spirits Cry
by Alex the Digital HellReaper
Summary: This is my first ever story so please go easy. Follow Alex Cobalt as he journeys through out Mabinogi to help his lover Rusulka. Along the way he will meet many challenges and people, is he ready for this? Rated M 4 later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Alchemis's spirit

**When spirits Cry**

**Chapter: 1 –The Alchemist's Spirit**

**An: This is my first story ever so please go easy on me. Also this is a collection of short stories, stories that have about 500- 1000 words in them. They are meant to stand alone so please don't tell me that they don't add up or link well with the previous chapter. The main character is based off of my Game avatar Helleaper, this and the names Rusulka, Alex Cobalt belong to me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the skills or characters, they belong to their right full owner(s).**

Legend:

"Talking'

'Thinking'

'_Spirit thinking'_

Alex Cobalt knew that he had failed at his alchemic reaction, again. As he looked into the white smoke that covered his work station, he watched as smoke cleared to show burnt wood and the shattered glass beakers and vials.

With a sigh he started to clean his face with a nearby rag, as he wiped the black grime away it reviled a boyish face. His raven black hair and fare tan skin was unblemished except for a pair of thick tinted goggles. As he removed the goggled his bright hazel eyed looked at the table before him.

"Another Failed potion?" Asked a female voice as a 6 foot tall woman leaned onto the open door. Through the shadows you could make out a form fitting blue robe that had various pieces of armor attached to it.

"Yes, but at least it didn't explode the house this time." Alex said with smile as he got up from his stool to face the woman. As she walked into the light you could see that she had a light blue hair that was shoulder length, dark blue eyes, and a round angelic like face. Alex walked to her and quickly gave her a hug not minding that he was covered in soot and grime. He was careful not to hug her wings, mostly because instead of feathers she had blades, 14 blades total. 7 on each wing and each shaped like a sword that had runes on them that emit a slight glow.

"You're going to ruin my only dress," she said as she tried to struggle out of the hug. "Like your dress can actually get dirty," Alex said as he let her go to show that her dress was still clean. "You are a spirit, remember?" Alex said as he turned back to clean the blackened wood.

"Yes I remember, but I'm your spirit." The women said as her arms snaked their way around his waist. Turning Alex around to face her, she gave a quick kiss on the lips and stepped back.

Alex also stepped back as she started to glow and the glow slowly bot brighter till the light took her form, it then shattered into tiny shards of light that started to form into a cylinder. The cylinder dropped into Alex's out stretched hands. The light dispersed to show a dark cylinder that had a small mesh like cage at one end and barrel at the other.

Alex attached the cylinder onto his right arm with a pair of arm clamps. As he tightened it he felt a warm glow rush trough out his body and in the back of his mind. A warm presence formed in his mind and it gave a loving sigh.

'_Remind me again why I have to go into this form when we are in public?' _ The woman said through the mind link in Alex's head.

Alex just shook his head and went out of the door into a large room that was the main room of the house and doubled as the living room. He walked to the front door and turned to the coat rack to take a black trench coat and putting it on. As he straightened it out he pulled up the thick collar and turned to another rack by the door. He pulled a large tear drop shield and strapped it onto his back. Alex turned to face the other wall and looked into the mirror.

Alex checked himself to make everything was in place. He brushed his left shoulder and the patch on his left breast. The patch was a triangle beaker that had a crystal inside. This was a mark given to all alchemist in the state of Uladh (**Uladh ****is the name of a place from the game Mabinogi,**).

"Rusulka, you know that I make you do this for your protection, I care about you and your wellbeing." Alex said as he walked out the door and onto the busy streets of his home town of Emain Macha. 'I don't want anything to happen to you Rusulka, I almost lost you once and I don't plan on making that same mistake again.' Alex told her through the mind link.

'_But it was just one mistake, you can't keep blaming yourself for that.' _Rusulka told Alex._ 'I know you didn't mean for this to happen but we have to live with it, I will never be human again,' _she said in a sad voice as she cried through the mind link._ 'I'm just glad I can still be with you, I'm happy that I can still touch you, hold you, and most of all I still can love you.' _She told Alex in a happy tone.

"I know and I love you too, it's just... it's just I feel responsible for what happen, ok." Alex told her as he walked down the street and to a large castle.

Rusulka couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just steeled to manifesting herself behind Alex and hugging him while crying on his shoulders. This action brought many shocked looks from the people and a crowd started to form around the pair.

Alex hugged her back and comfort her and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear." It's ok, its ok, I'm right here for you." Alex told her. Rulsulka started to stop and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm ok," she told him as Alex wiped her tears.

They both got up and looked at the large crowd that formed around them. The pair laughed and continued on their way to the castle not bothered by the looks they were getting.

**AN: Thank you for reading and please follow, comment, and leave a review. Flames will be used to make my alchemy crystals, but constructive criticism will be welcomed.**

**This Is Alex the Digital HellReaper, and have a pleasant dive.**


	2. Authors Note

Very Sorry Everyone

I am so sorry to be posting this right now, But due to my school starting this week i will not be posting any new chapters till winter. I do humbly request your forgiveness for my excuse, but as it stands my education comes first and foremost. on a side note i will need accepting ideas on Konoha's alchemist: 1) on who should be the first to come through the gate to Naruto's world, or 2) should Naruto go to FMA's world? I would also like any and all help on my other stores because as it stands they are just sitting on the shelf gathering cyber dust.

* * *

Also i am sorry to state that i will not be on fanfiction until my next posting so if you have any comment, question or concerns. Please PM or Private Message me and it will post on my Email. I will try to get to any and all of you when i can and as soon as i can.

* * *

If You would really like me to update sooner Please Help me By sending in Comments and ideas on any of my stores in the review section, i'm also using my school time to find that nasty plot rabbet( I refuse to call it a bunny!) that have been plaguing my mind.

Thank you for your time and kindness and ill see you soon.

-This is Alex The Digital HellReaper, and i'm "Jacking -In" to reality.


End file.
